In a semiconductor device assembly, a semiconductor die (also referred to as an integrated circuit (IC) chip or die) may be bonded directly to a packaging substrate. Such chips may be formed with ball-shaped beads or bumps of solder affixed to their I/O bonding pads. The semiconductor device assembly may be directly bonded to a printed circuit board (PCB) using a similar solder joining operation. During cooling, the chips and/or the assembly package may become warped due to coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the chip, on-chip devices, and/or assembly package. Warpage is a global phenomenon, and the larger the package or chip is, the more warpage it will experience. As a result, solder providing electrical and mechanical bonds between the chip and the packaging substrate may not provide connections as originally designed.